


The Shadow of Where You're Supposed to Be

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Cults, Demonic Possession, Human Sacrifice, Huxloween, M/M, Major Character Death (Sort of), Memory Alteration, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: A year ago Armitage Hux went missing and only Kylo Ren knows what really happened. Only it turns out he doesn't, no really.A Huxloween story based on week 1 prompts





	1. Unsolved Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Just short of posting this before midnight!

“I heard he killed his best friend.” Kylo doesn’t even flinch when he hears the too loud whisper directed as him. He’s long past caring about the rumors and cruel comments thrown his way.

The two girls currently discussing him are both staring at him as though he’s some sort of freak show. “Apparently it’s even worse than that. Not only did he kill his friend but it was to get into some cult. But his friend fought back, that’s why he was gone so long and where he got that scar across his face.” 

The mention of the scar has Kylo’s face itching and he almost reaches up to touch the fully healed wound. It’s a testament to how much time has passed since everything happened on that horrible day.

“Hey you two fuck off and take your conspiracy theories somewhere else! You know as well as anyone that this case is still opened and not some unsolved mystery.” The angry voice startles the two girls who turn to stare at the amazon that is Gwen Phasma, suddenly very afraid. It doesn’t take much more than her stepping forward threateningly for them to scamper off. “Fucking idiots.” 

Kylo offers Phasma the ghost of a smile when she comes over to lean against his locker. “Thanks Phas.”

She stares him down before nodding, “I don’t know why you don’t say anything. Rumours like that are harmful. . .are you doing okay?”

“As much as I can be. I’m surprised it hasn’t been worse the last few days. With it being the anniversary of my hospitalization and Hu-. . .” His voice chokes, he can’t even say the words, say _his_ name, because talking about him is admitting that he’s gone even though it’s been a full year. 

Phasma wraps her arms around him in a surprising hug. “Are you sure that you should be here Kylo? Things like that are going to be happening all day and I don’t mind protecting you but I may not be able to.” 

He wonders how it is that Phasma has stuck with him all the years, especially when she was his friend more than she ever was Kylo’s. Kylo wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d hated him like so many others had. But she’d come to see him while he was recovering, bringing him his homework and limited news about what was going on at school. It wasn’t until Kylo asked that she told him all the things that people were saying about what had happened.

“I’ll be fine, I can’t let them win.” 

Sighing, Phasma ruffles his hair affectionately. “You’re right, Hux wouldn’t have wanted you to let them bully you around, he’d tell you to stick up for yourself. He was always trying to get you to stop closing yourself off from the world.” There’s a tremble in her voice and Kylo wants to make it stop, wants to take back everything that happened a year ago. He wants Hux back. But that’s just not how reality works. 

“He’d want us to not be late for class too. . .” It’s a weak attempt at a joke in honour of Hux’s memory but it has Phasma smiling again. “Let’s just get this day over with.”

-

By the time the end of the day comes he’s heard all manner of theories and stories about what happened that night one year ago, and none of them are right. All they do is remind Kylo that Hux’s gone and while he makes it through the day he’s a mess by the time the final bell rings and he can flee the school. 

It would have been graduating year this year for Kylo, Phasma and Hux. Now it will only be Phasma graduating and going on to college with Kylo having missed most of the last year of school and Hux just missing. 

The three of them were inseparable; Hux the leader of their little group with Kylo and Phasma the muscle. They’d always kept an eye out on Hux who when they were younger had often been picked on. He’d always insisted he could take care of himself but had never turned down the help they offered him. 

Things had almost changed when Kylo and Hux had started dating, the two of them fearing Phasma would react badly to it. She’d only shrugged and told them she was only surprised it hadn’t happened sooner and that she’d beat the snot out of anyone who gave them trouble. 

When Kylo had been allowed visitors in the hospital Phasma had been the first person to come and see him. He’d expected her to yell, to scream and curse him for failing to keep Hux safe. Instead she had hugged him and cried, thankful at least to not have lost both of her friends. “We’re going to find him Kylo, no matter what everyone says we aren’t going to give up.”

As much as they’d believed that at the time, and hadn’t given up, there was still no sign of Hux and now. . .He can’t believe an entire year has passed. . .the night before Halloween. It’s too surreal. 

Kylo walks home with his head bowed, ignoring everything around him until he finally looks up and sees himself in a familiar neighbourhood that isn’t his own, in front of a house that he stood before around this very time on that day. 

He isn’t the only one shocked at his presence in front of the house. Brendol Hux is gazing at him in shock, house keys dangling from his hands as he and Kylo stare at each other in surprise. It’s the sound of the keys falling to the ground that snaps Brendol out of his reverie and his expression is locked tightly by the time he has picked his keys back up. “Benjamin Solo, what are you doing here.” 

Kylo can’t tell if Brendol’s voice is simply cold or accusing, Brendol has always blamed him for Hux’s disappearance and fought to have Kylo jailed for the murder of his son. “I. . .I didn’t. . . I was just walking.”

“Come to gloat? One year later and Armitage is still gone, murdered by you. Did you chop his body up? Throw it in the swamp? Leave it out for a wild animal to eat? Come on boy, tell me. It’s already been a year so you don’t have to keep it secret anymore, after all there isn’t any evidence to convict you.” Brendol is shouting by now, his loud voice attracting the attention of the neighbours. “The two of you go disappearing the day before this accursed holiday and only you come back. Where is my son’s body!?”

“I-I-”Kylo almost trips over his own feet as he’s backing away from Brendol. As soon as he’s safely across the street he feels a sense of safety and bolts away, ignoring the way that Brendol is screaming after him, knowing it will only lead to more rumours and perhaps even a new investigation. 

The thing is, Kylo can’t help them find Hux because he can’t remember what happened that night after they were taken. All he can remember are Hux telling him it everything would be okay, that it was his turn to protect Kylo for once and then the screaming. 

So much screaming. 

He’s not even sure who it was that was screaming that night, but now it’s him as he falls to his knees one he’s safely away from everything. Screaming and screaming and screaming before everything goes black


	2. Corn Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many chapters can you end with a fade to black before people get annoyed. Let's count!

_Kylo_

**_Kylo_ **

“Kylo!” A sharp accented voice has Kylo jerking up and turning to look beside him. Hux is standing over him, hands on his hips as he glares down at him. “Are you going to sleep here all day or are we actually going to do something? You’re the one who said you wanted to get out and have some fun. Honestly, we should be working on our homework, just because tomorrow is a Friday and Halloween doesn’t mean that we should be getting lazy.”

Blinking sleepily Kylo doesn’t answer right away, He’d been having the strangest dream. . . 

Hux taps his foot impatiently. “Are you just going to lay there staring into nothing like a ninny? Because if you are I have much more valuable things to do with my time.” 

“No, I want to do something.” Shaking off the remains of whatever his dram was, Kylo pushes himself up and gets to his feet, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and stealing a kiss, which Hux doesn’t protest about. When they pull apart Kylo is grinning victoriously and Hux is blushing. “Alright, let’s walk around and see what there is to do. We have to do something Halloweenie on our first Halloween as a couple.” 

Before Hux can protest, Kylo is leaning over to snag Hux’s hand and lead him out of Hux’s house, waving at Hux’s dad as they pass by the kitchen. 

“Hold it boys.” Kylo tries not to groan at Mr. Hux’s stern voice, which brings Hux to a sudden stop. “Where are you two off to?”

Despite Hux being almost eighteen, his father still insists on knowing where he is all the time. Kylo’s own parents, at least his dad, tend to take a laxer approach, also he’s pretty sure his mom has a tracker on his cell phone.

Still, Kylo dutifully turns to Mr. Hux to answer the question. “We were going to go into town, uh maybe check out the corn maze.” Or at least find a nice corner of it to make-out in. 

Mr. Hux looks the two of them over before nodding, “Alright, but you have him home by ten o’clock, no later. It’s a school night for all that I’m sure your teachers will be teaching tomorrow. I remember when I was younger, we didn’t have Halloween in Britain but our own traditions-”

“Daaaa! It’s already almost seven, if I’m going to be back by ten and get to enjoy my time out with Kylo, we can’t be standing here listening to your stories.” It’s cute how embarrassed Hux gets about his dad’s stories, Kylo actually finds some of the interesting, especially the ones about Hux as a child and the war ones, because sometimes they feature Kylo’s own grandfather. 

Chuckling good naturedly, Mr. Hux waves them off. “Alright, alright. You boys have fun and don’t do anything that you wouldn’t want me to catch you doing.”

Kylo didn’t know that Hux’s cheeks could get as red as his hair, it’s absolutely fascinating. This time it’s Hux dragging Kylo away and out of the house; Kylo waves to Hux’s dad, calling out. “I promise he’ll be home by ten!” Before the door closes behind them, it’s always good to get into your future in-law’s graces.

“Let’s get some hot apple cider first, then we’ll have something warm in our hands while we go through the maze.” Kylo suggest to make Hux feel a little better. 

It’s been pretty cold out, which may account for the long line-up in front of the local coffee shop. Kylo pities Phasma who he knows is working tonight, he wouldn’t want to be stuck working on a beautiful clear night like this. Tomorrow is supposed to be just as clear and it’s going to be great; not only is Halloween on a Friday but there’s also going to be a total lunar eclipse tomorrow which will turn the moon red and make things even spookier. Kylo can’t wait, even if he does have to take his little cousin trick-or-treating before the big party and bonfire that the high school puts on for the teens. 

“Hey lovebirds, what are you up to?” Phasma’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and he looks up to see that they’ve finally reached the start of the line. “And what’ll you be having?” She asks it but she’s already preparing a hot apple cider for Hux, which are his favourite.

“Uh I’ll have a pumpkin spice late.” Kylo says after perusing the menu, he ignores the way Hux’s nose crinkles in disgust, other than to think about how cute it is. “We’re gunna go check out the corn maze, maybe find a nice corner to have a good make out session.” 

Hux squawks at that. “Kylo!” 

Grinning at his adorable boyfriend, Kylo pulls him close for a quick kiss. “What she knows us too well, and if I don’t tell her that much she’ll think we’re going to be doing something naughty.”

Phasma laughs loudly and hands Kylo his drink after taking their payment. “See now I’m going to imagine you both doing all sorts of naughty things, it’s what’s going to help me get through this shift.” 

This time Hux sputters as Kylo drags him away, laughing and shouting to Phasma, “We’ll see you at school tomorrow!”

“I-I can’t believe that she would say something like that!”

“Babe it’s Phasma, of course you can.” Kylo takes Hux’s hand and brings it up to his mouth for a kiss. “I’m sorry that we embarrassed you though.” 

Sniffing in feigned annoyance, Hux doesn’t look up at Kylo until Kylo pulls him into his arms and tilts his head up for a kiss. “I suppose I’ll forgive you. For now.” 

The stand there kissing under the light of a street light before Hux pulls back. “We should get going if we’re going to do this corn maze, it’s already passed eight and it may take us some time to get through it.”

As much as Kylo doesn’t want this moment to end, he really does want to do the corn maze, and find secret places to make out with Hux. “Alright let’s go then.”

They get to the farm that the corn maze is on, a huge property that borders the forest at the edge of town. The maze seems to go from the front of the property all the way to the tree line. 

Kylo lets out an appreciative whistle as he looks over it. “Old man Krennic really out did himself this year. You were right about needing time to get through this thing.”

“Of course I was, I’m always right.” Hux tugs him toward the maze where they pay the two-dollar fee to enter and begin their adventure. There are two parts to the maze the kids side to the right, a shorter maze with an easily found exit and then the longer, more complicated maze to the left. Hux leads them left.

The first few minutes are spent quietly trying to decide which way to go, there are lots of people in this part of the maze but as Kylo and Hux make it deeper in the people start to thin. There are ‘check points’ with voluntary exits for people who don’t want to finish it. Both Kylo and Hux are determined to see the whole thing through.

After awhile they get turned around and can’t seem to find their way out, or find a check point, not that they’d use it anyway. “Look you can see the forest, if we can make it there we might be able to follow it to the proper exit, or at least get our bearings.”

Hux shivers and nods, looking down at his watch. “I hope so, it’s nine-thirty. I can’t believe that we’ve been in here so long.” 

“You really lose a sense of time, I wonder if anyone has even gotten this far before. We haven’t seen anyone in ages. Maybe we’ll be the first people that make it through the maze!” That thought energizes Kylo and he leads the way to where he can see the dark shapes of the forest over the tall stalks of corn. 

As they approach it the area around them seems to get darker and darker, the temperature dropping and all sounds seems muffled. It doesn’t even feel like they’re in the same place anymore. 

“Kylo I don’t like this, let’s just cut through the walls of the maze and go. If Mr. Krennic has something to say about it I’ll pay the damages from my account. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Hux is huddling close to him, pressing his face into the back of Kylo’s jacket. “Kylo please.”

“Right, you’re right.” Maybe it’s just the ambiance but something doesn’t feel quite right about this place. “Let’s get out of here.” He turns around to start back the way they came, and that’s when he sees three cloaked figures materialize out of the corn to block their path, when he turns to go the other way there are two more behind them. “Hey guys, we just want to get home, we’ll try not to do too much damage to the maze.”

The figures advance on them, another two appearing from the other two sides until Kylo and Hux are boxed in on all sides. Kylo holds Hux tight to him as his boyfriend trembles in fright. “Look if this is some sort of anti-homosexual thing, just get out of here. I’ll make you even regret trying to hurt us.” 

He doesn’t see the blow that knocks him out, only hears Hux screaming as consciousness fades away.


	3. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of chapter.

Kylo comes to freezing and with a headache. He tries to push himself up only to discover that his arms are currently bound, making the action difficult. There was sunlight streaming through a window far above him and it glinted of something red in the corner. Turning his head Kylo saw Hux’s sprawled out for lying not far from him. 

“Hux!” Scrambling over to him to him, Kylo shakes him lightly, calling his name again and again until Hux finally groans and slowly blinks his eyes open. “Thank god you’re okay.”

“W-where are we?” Hux asks, managing to sit up with Kylo’s help. He notices the sunlight and goes pale. “It’s day time. . .how long have we been here?!”

It’s impossible to hug Hux with them both bound, but Kylo does his best to huddle close to him to give him comfort. “I don’t know but we’re going to figure it out. Someone put us in here and they’re bound to come around eventually, that’ll be our chance to make break for it.” 

Shivering Hux nods and then looks down at Kylo’s hands, “I think I may be able to undo your binds. . .or at least try to.” 

Kylo knows that Hux is looking for something to distract himself, if it works though it will be a good advantage. “Go ahead.”

They sit like that for what feels like forever, Hux manages to free Kylo and Kylo does the same for him, in the end it turns out to be of little use because when someone does come to check on them it’s the same group of men from the night before and as much as Kylo fights them they manage to pin him down and drag him kicking and screaming out of the cell as two of the others holds on to a shouting, fighting Hux. 

He’s dragged into another room and chained, actually chained, to a chair before a table with a bunch of tools laid out on to it, including a knife and chalice. Once he’s secured most of the group leaves except for two men who guard the door. 

Minutes tick by until the door is opened and a tall, frail figure enters, their scared and withered face uncovered. “Look at you, a fine specimen indeed.” 

“What the hell do you want with us? Let us go you sick creep!!!” Kylo thrashes against the chains but to no avail, he’s bound tightly to them.

The man clucks his tongue, “You have the possibility to be part of something great, why would you wish to leave?” He ignores anything Kylo has to say and moves toward the tools on the table picking up the knife and chalice. “Now we just have to see if you are worthy.”

Gesturing to the two guard, who come over and hold Kylo down, the man takes the knife and slices along the tip of Kylo’s index finger, allowing the blood to dripped into the chalice before bringing it over to the table and beginning to put various things in it as well as chanting in a language that Kylo can’t understand. 

Eventually a puff of green smoke comes out of the chalice and the man grins in pleasure. “It looks like we’ll be keeping you around my boy, you’re the first in a long line of people who is worthy of what is to come. I knew our lord would grant us what we needed on the night of his glorious return.”

Kylo wants to ask more but he’s already being wrestled up as the freak show turns away and starts to prepare fresh tools. “Bring me the other one, I want to test them both.”

“No!” He manages to break away only for the leader to turn around with one hand held up, stopping him in place. Kylo is frozen and unable to do anything as he’s once again grabbed by multiple hands and dragged and thrown back into the room he’d been in before. Hux is nowhere to be seen.

Hours pass and there’s no sign of Hux and no matter how much Kylo screams and pounds at the door, no one comes. It’s not until night as fallen again and the full moon is high in the sky that someone comes and he is taken out of the room and the building. 

He still doesn’t know where he is, but the woods are thick around them and fire is burning brightly close to a raised platform that Kylo would almost call an altar. It’s here that Kylo finally gets his first sight of Hux after hours of separation. The leader of this cult, and Kylo is certain now this has to be what it is, has a tight hold on Hux’s arm.

“Hux!” He sees Hux jerk to look at him, eyes wide and full of tears. He’s wearing a dark robe that envelopes his body and makes him look paler than usual. 

The cult leader says something to Hux and then gestures for Kylo to be brought over. “You are luck boy; your friend here has agreed to take your place. While his blood is not as pure as yours, our lord feeds off of grief and this will please him. Best say your goodbyes while you have the chance, you will never see him again after tonight.” 

“What did you do Hux?” Kylo cries, fighting free of the thugs holding him so that he can pulls Hux into his arms. It’s as Hux is shivering in his arms that Kylo notices that he’s not wearing anything under the robe. “Hux. . .what’s going on? Please, tell me!”

With shaking hands Hux reaches up to pet Kylo’s face. “You’ve always been the one to protect me Kylo, you and Phasma, just this once I’m going to protect you. I’ll fight with all the breath I have left in my body to make sure that you get home safe.” 

Hux’s words are scaring Kylo. “Hux. Hux. Please whatever it is I’m sure that we can make it out of this. Our parents are probably searching for us now.” 

Suddenly the world starts to be enveloped in an eerie red glow. “It’s too late Kylo, it’s already begun.” Hands are already grabbing Kylo to pull him away, Hux pushes himself up and kisses Kylo like it’s the last time they ever will. “I love you Kylo.” He doesn’t fight it as one of the brutes takes hold of his arm and leads him to where the cult leader is waiting. 

Kylo watches in horror as the robe is unclasped and Hux lays down on the altar, his gaze staring up into the sky, shoulders hunched in determination.

The moon is almost completely red as the cult leader begins to chant, his voice echoing unnaturally around them. The wind begins to pick up as an oppressive feeling settles over the clearing. None of it matters to Kylo, nothing matters but Hux who he is still trying to get to. 

It’s only when the priest suddenly begins carving symbols into Hux’s stomach that Hux finally looks over at Kylo. The are tears streaming down his face, which is twisted with pain, he starts to mouth Kylo’s name but it’s suddenly cut off when the priest plunges the dagger into Hux’s chest, right into his heart. 

Everything is drowned out by the sound of screaming, and Kylo watches in agonized horror as Hux’s eyes glaze over and then slowly fall shut. He feels weak, he can’t believe it. This has to be a nightmare, Hux can’t be gone. 

He isn’t aware of anything happening around him as he wails in loss. When he’s suddenly jerked up and brought toward the altar, he can’t bring himself to look at Hux’s body. All he can do is hope that he’ll be joining him soon, because he can’t live without Hux in his life.

“Our lord is resurrected and this young man shall be the first sacrifice so that he may regain his power and glory.” The old man is talking and all Kylo can think is _kill me, kill me, kill me._

 ** _“No.”_** The voice has Kylo jerking his head up and staring in horror at the sight before him. Hux is lounging upon the altar, his body covered in blood, looking like he’s bored out of his mind. Something isn’t right though; instead of the beautiful cyan that Kylo has always loved, Hux’s eyes are blood red and glowing. **_“This one is not to die tonight."_**

The priest steps forward, “But my lord. . .you are weak you need to feast!” 

The thing in Hux hisses angrily and suddenly the man is thrown back. **_“You dare go against my word Snoke?! A pact has been made that cannot be broken tonight.”_** The creature slides off the altar with a natural grace that Hux had never quite managed. **_“Flee from here little one, flee and forget. When next we meet I guarantee you will not survive the encounter.”_**

Something comes over Kylo and he can’t fight it, suddenly he’s running, stumbling over things in his desperation to flee and the further he runs the less he remembers what he’s running from until eventually he breaks free of the forest and nearly collapses onto the road. 

-

“Boy are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Someone is standing over Kylo talking to him. Kylo manages to shake his head and then starts to sit up with a groan. “Careful now, you may be dizzy.” 

When Kylo opens his eyes, he’s shocked to see Mr. Krennic standing over him. Feeling his heart beating sharply in his chest he turns his head to see the edge of the man’s cornfield not far away, swaying gently in the breeze. He hadn’t made a corn maze this year, no one had felt comfortable with it since Kylo and Hux had disappeared in it last year

Realizing that Mr. Krennic is waiting for a reply, Kylo shakes his head and gets up off the ground. “I’m alright, I just got a bit dizzy. Thank you though.”

Mr. Krennic looks at him funny before nodding and backing away. “You’re the Organa boy, aren’t you? I’m sorry about your friend. I can’t help but feel responsible. . .” 

“Thank you, but it wasn’t your fault. . . I just wish that I could remember what happened then maybe, maybe we could find him.” He feels like he dreamt something important but he can’t quite remember it anymore. “I’m sorry. . .I should get home.”

“It’s a tragedy what happened.” Mr. Krennic looks out over the cornfield. “Armitage was a sweet boy, didn’t deserve nothing bad to happen to him.” He nods at Kylo’s words. “Best to get home then, your parents are probably worried and stay safe.”

Kylo thanks him for the help and heads home, feeling the entire time that something important is gone. It’s not the first time this has happened but it’s never felt so strong until now. If only he could remember because he knows that it has to do with Hux. Something is telling him that he needs to remember soon. 

Tomorrow. Whatever it is will happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, human sacrifice and MCD in this chapter.


	4. Hall of Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and not my best work, but I wanted to get it out so that we can move on with the story.

Kylo’s mood when he wakes up the next day is sour. His dreams were once again troubled and he still can’t remember anything about them. It feels wrong to be in class but his mother won’t let him miss them and if he were honest with himself, Kylo wouldn’t know what to do if here weren’t there. Something about being alone today makes him feel itchy under his skin.

School is mostly a waste of time, the only thing good about it is being able to spend time with Phasma. “What do you mean do I want to go to a haunted carnival? How is that even a thing.”

“I don’t know but it is and we should go. We’ve got nothing better to do tonight and its. . .” She cuts herself off abruptly, but Kylo knows what she was going to say it’s tradition. Ever since the Hux’s moved to town in the third grade, it’s been Hux, Phasma and Kylo together for Halloween. Last year was the first time that had been broken and this year. . . 

It’s been one year since they found me wandering along the side of the road with no memory of what happened to me or to Hux. . . on year. . . 

Phasma clears her throat and tries to continue on without acknowledging the pause in conversation, the one that is Hux shaped. “We should go, we can’t just do nothing. It’ll be good to have some fun.” 

Kylo thinks about his options if he doesn’t go then he’s either going to be stuck at home along giving out candy or taking his cousin and her friends trick-or-treating. Neither of them sound at all appealing. “Fine, just the two of us?”

“Yeah, just the two of us.” She gives Kylo a fist bump and then pushes herself up as the bell signalling lunch is over goes off. “Meet me at my locker after class. We’ll drop our things off at my place and then drive to the carnival, it’s in the next town over.”

-

The carnival is not actually all that bad, a little cheesy, but it’s nice to get away from town where everyone knows him and what happened. Hux’s disappearance is less an issue here and no one knows Kylo’s face, his mother kept him out of the media spotlight. 

It would be perfect if Hux were here too. 

Kylo watches Phasma playing a game to try and win a stuffed ghost plush. Hux really would have loved this, he would have claimed that it was much too childish but still would have gone one all the rides and feigned disinterest when Kylo tried to win him all the prizes.

Phasma whoops when she manages to knock all the ghosts down with a ‘plasma gun,’ she turns around to hand the plush to Kylo. “So that you won’t be so lonely tonight.” She’s looking at him with so much earnestness and caring that Kylo can feel his eyes prickling at the corner.

“Phas. . .”

“Don’t get too emotional on me, I’m practically bribing you because I want to go to the hall of mirrors next and I know that you’ve got a weird thing about mirrors.” Kylo feels a little insulted by that, it’s not a weird thing about mirrors, he just feels self conscious around them. “It’ll be fun!”

Kylo sighs and nods, “Fine, but I want to go on the ghost hurler after this.” He knows how much she hates the stomach churning rides, so this is revenge.

“You’re horrible, but deal.” 

There isn’t much of a line at the hall of mirrors, it’s less than a five minutes wait until it’s their turn. The hall of mirror’s is actually kind of fun, Kylo and Phasma make funny faces at each other and rude gestures as they walk through the hall. 

Inevitably, because that’s just his luck, he and Phasma get separated. Kylo figures that they’ll find each other eventually. He tries to keep himself distracted by looking at all the interesting and goofy mirrors. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a flash of red, when he turns around there’s nothing there and he tries to pass it off as just a trick of the light. Next time he sees something it’s just a flash of black but this time it’s accompanied by the sound of moving fabric.

“Whose there!? Phasma is that you?” Kylo turns to look around him when no one but his own echo answers. 

Freaked out he tries to make it through the hall to where he hopes the exit is. He turns a corned and comes face to mirror image with a ghost. “H-Hux?”

“ ** _Not quite, but then I suppose you would not remember that little one._** ” Hux’s voice sounds strange, and he doesn’t look like Hux at all, his hair slicked back and his teeth bared in a sinister grin. He’s wearing a long dark robe that washes him out, making is skin appear translucent. “ ** _I allowed you to be free that night because I made a pact with the owner of this body, but it has been a year and I much stronger than I was then._** ”

The image in the mirror shifts, stalking toward Kylo. “ ** _You are such easy prey here, nothing to stop me from devouring your body and trapping your soul. Your blood sang to me during the test and I know that if I were to consume you it would increase my power dramatically._** ”

Kylo feels the barest brush of what feels like nails at the base of his neck but they stop as the thing that is not Hux hisses angrily and pulls back away from him suddenly. “ ** _It seems that you are lucky little one, there is still some life left in this body. Never mind though, I do not need to do this myself. I have minions to do it for me. I will be seeing you soon, do not doubt that._** ”

Just as suddenly as he appeared the presence is gone and despite his terror it’s not a relief. Hux was here! Kylo tries desperately to find Hux but he can’t, he does manage to find the exit where he runs into Phasma.

“Kylo what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

She’s pretty much spot on with that comment. “I saw him Phasma! I saw Hux!”

Phasma’s eyes widen, “Are you sure Kylo? It could have just been a trick of the light.”

“No he was there, but it wasn’t him. . .it’s like there’s someone else in his body.”

Before Phasma can say anything to that men in black robes begin to crowd around them. “You’re both coming with us.”


	5. Cults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so behind on this! Hopefully I can get the other two chapters out by the end of the day!

Kylo’s head spins as they’re surrounded by the robed figures. He doesn’t understand what’s happening as everything just fades away, he can’t focus on anything other than the pounding of his heart.

Distantly he can hear Phasma shouting, he can’t make out the words. There’s the sound of something happening around him but by then Kylo has drawn so far into himself he doesn’t react at all. It isn’t until something grabs and pulls at him that he snaps out of it.

“Come on Kylo! We need to get away! I knocked those guys out but I can already see more of them coming toward us! It was smart of them to wait until Halloween, they don’t stick out as much.” Kylo follows after her numbly, glancing behind him to see that Phasma is right, there are more robed figures following after them.

It’s the urgency in Phasma’s voice more than the sight of the robbed figures that has Kylo snapping out of his trance and picking up his feet to run fast. They don’t come into this town often enough to know where anything is, but their safest bet is staying where there is a lot of light and many people.

Except it’s later in the night now, all the parents with kids who are trick-or-treating age have long since gone home and the carnival is happening in an area just outside of town. There’s very few houses around and all of them have no lights lit. It doesn’t seem like a good risk to try and go up to one in hopes that someone will wake up to answer.

They need to find a moment to dig out one of their phones and call 9-1-1. But their cloaked pursuers are gaining on them past. They’re so focused on behind them that they don’t see the van pulling up in front of them before it’s too late. There isn’t even enough time to register pain before consciousness is stolen away.

-

Waking up suddenly with aching limbs and a pounding head is starting to get old. It’s even worse when he registers the main shooting up his right leg. Any attempts to move it just make the pain worse and when Kylo finally opens it up a wave of nausea hits him when he takes in the jut of what could only be bone bulging against the outside of his leg.

“Shit.” He needs a doctor, but first he needs to get out of wherever he is. It’s pitch black in here and the only sound he hears is his own harsh, pained breathing, that is until a groan cuts through it all. “Is something there?”

“K-Kylo?” That’s Phasma’s voice!

“Phasma where are you? I can’t move, my leg is broken badly.” Kylo reaches out around him to see if he can’t fee anything but there’s nothing there.

There’s shuffling to his right and then a loud hiss, moments later he feels a hand reaching out for his own. “This is me.” Phasma tells him, linking their hands together and scooting close enough that he can see her shape in the dark. “I think I twisted my left wrist when I feel. More of those guys jumped out of the van and grabbed us after you passed out. I don’t know how they knocked me out but my head is killing me.”

For awhile Kylo doesn’t say anything; he leans against Phasma, resting his head on her shoulder and tries to focus on anything but the pain. Eventually he feels the need to admit something that he’s only recently begun to figure out. “Phas. . .I think I’ve been here before. These people, I’ve seen them before, I know I have. They were the ones who took Hux and I.”

“Does that mean you’re starting to remember?”

Kylo nods, “I-I think so, so much is still fuzzy.”

The door opens and the room is suddenly flooded with light. “Don’t worry dear boy, you’ll remember everything soon enough.”

It bothers Kylo how familiar that voice is, he knows it. Remembers it. **_You dare go against my word Snoke?!_**   That’s it! “You’re Snoke! I remember you, you’re the one who had Hux and I taken!”

“Very good, I see that the spell placed upon you is already starting to unravel. That will make things all the better.” He makes steps back out of the room and makes a gesture. “Bring them.”

Part of Kylo is getting sick of being manhandled and dragged around by these cloaked figures, at least these ones are tall enough to carry Kylo so that his broken leg isn’t dragging on the ground. How considerate.

“Who are you people?!” Phasma growls out, putting out a continued struggle as they’re dragged after Snoke.

“A good question my strong young lady, one that your friend never did consider asking one year ago.” Snoke leads them twisting and turning through a series of corridors. “We are the cult of Starkiller, one of the greatest demons known to man. Our goal has always been to free our Lord from his eternal imprisonment and we succeeded in that goal.”

As Snoke speaks Kylo’s mind begins to put together the bits and pieces of his missing memory, he remembers being dragged through this same corridor a year ago, being lead somewhere. . . and at the end of it something horrible happens. Kylo feels dread pool in his stomach as they get closer to their destination.

“We have freed Lord Starkiller and now it is time to aid him in gaining control of the world, there is only one thing that remains in his way.” They reach a set of doors and Snoke pushes it open allowing the sounds of the beating drums and chanting going on outside to envelope them. “His vessel still holds certain attachments to this world, refusing to be subjugated and overtaken completely. We have been ordered to eliminate those threats.”

Despite everything that is going on, Kylo’s eyes find the figure seated on a raised dais, draped in some sort of gold and red robe. “Hux. . .”


	6. Bonfire Party

“ ** _Welcome to our celebration little one. It is so good to see you again._** ” Kylo can’t turn away from Hux’s form as he walks toward him, but no, he knows it’s not Hux because he suddenly remembers everything. Being taken by these cultists, getting tested to be a vessel and then finding out that Hux had willingly taken his place.

And then.

A-and then. . .

He can see it now, the knife plunging into Hux’s heart as Kylo watched, screaming and crying as the life left his boyfriends eyes, wishing to die as well. Then Starkiller coming up to him and sparing his life because of a bargain he’d made with Hux. He’d been made to forget everything until now.

Starkiller smiles, all glittering white teeth and feral. “ ** _And you brought a friend_**.” 

Phasma is staring at the creature inhabiting Hux’s body as he stands gracefully and glides toward them. She’s shocked, and Kylo wonders if she’s seeing all the same differences he is.

“ ** _This vessel recognizes you Gwen Phasma, and welcomes you to our celebration. More guests will make it even more powerful_.** _”_ Starkiller touches Phasma’s face with just the tips of his fingers. “ ** _Yes, I sense much power in you. You will be a perfect addition to the feast._** ”

Kylo throat is dry and he can’t help by glance over at the steadily growing fire. “W-what feast.”

Starkiller laughs at his nervousness, “ ** _You are thinking too literally little one, I have no interest on ingesting human flesh._** ” He posses thoughtfully and looks at the cult members gathered around the fire watching them. “ ** _Though I cannot say the same for others. What I feast on is your pain and anguish and it will hopefully severe the last of the ties this vessel has to the light._** ”

As horrified as Kylo is about what Starkiller is saying, he’s too focused on what else is being said. “Hux! Hux is still in there?!” Uncaring of any pain from his foot he tries to get closer to Starkiller. “Hux, it’s me Kylo! Please!”

His efforts only make Starkiller laugh, a bastardization of Hux’s shy chuckles. “ ** _I am afraid that it does not work like that. What little of his soul remains in this vessel is not conscious and likely to absorbed in fighting to remain alive to hear you. There is no hope for him or either of you. I can assure you of this._** ” Starkiller steps away and returns to his dais, his throne really and drapes himself over it. “ ** _You may proceed Snoke._** ”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Snoke bows low and then turns to the gathered cultists. “My brethren! A year ago today we stood in this very spot and welcomed our Lord back into this world. Now we will give him the power to take it as his own!” The crowd cheers loudly at Snoke’s words. “These to sacrifices we offer up to you, Our Lord Starkiller!”

All around them the cultists start chanting ‘Starkiller. Starkiller,’ Over and over again, the flames of the fire picking up as their chanting grows. More and more wood is place on it and Kylo can’t help but wonder how they expect to get Phasma and Kylo into the flames if the fire is so large, not that he’s at all eager to do so.

Both he and Phasma are dragged toward the front of the fire where they see the vehicle that will lead them to their doom. It’s a rickety construction; two pillars mounted on to a base that is attached to four wheels. Kylo is horrified and tries to fight harder to get away, that is until someone kicks his broken leg, causing the bone fragment to break the skin and pulling a scream from Kylo’s throat.

“Kylo!” Phasma tries to get to him only to be hit hard enough to make her fall next to him with a groan. Around them the cultists laugh, the fire casting everything in an eerie glow.

No one sees the way Starkiller’s laugh suddenly chokes off and the way his body begins to tremble; almost as if he were fighting an invisible assailant. His face twisting into a snarl as he brings a hand to where the scars of the summoning circle are hidden under his robes and he pressed against them to try and centre himself against that small spark of Armitage Hux that he could never quiet kill no matter how much he’s tried.

The internal battle happening continues to go unnoticed. Armitage Hux is a teenager no different than any other teenager. For some reason that Starkiller cannot fathom he will not die no matter how much Starkiller tortures his soul and now he is fighting harder than ever so that he can save his friends.

“S-send them into the flames!” Starkiller cries and his minions crowed around the two sacrifices and pull them to their feet, dragging them over to the poles and tying them up.

Kylo can’t help but cry out as he’s tied to the stake and forced to stand on his broken leg, there are tears streaming down his face which quickly evaporate as they are pushed closer to the large flames.

Snoke stands with his arms wide, “We are offering you these sacrifices great Starkiller, long may your reign last!”

“ **Long may your reign last!** ” Cry the other cultists over the sounds of the fire as a chosen group of them begin to push the wheeled stake toward the large fire.

Kylo tries to pull at the bindings, trying to channel his pain into strength, isn’t that usually how adrenaline kicks in and people can do amazing things? Only it doesn’t seem to be working for him or for Phasma how is also struggling to get free.

He can feel the heat of the flames getting stronger, and soon enough can feel little tongues of it brushing against his exposed skin and burning it. It really does look like this is going to be the end for them, and Kylo looks up toward where Starkiller sits, at least the last thing he’ll get to see is a part of Hux.

Except it’s not Starkiller’s red eyes staring into his own, instead it’s a tearf illed cyan.

**“STOP!”**


End file.
